


the dark wife

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Hades and Persephone AU, Lesbian Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Bran came with a message,” Sansa stands in the throne room, ringing her hands together. She looks as if she may cry and it breaks Daenerys’ heart. “He told me that our mother is allowing the mortals to starve. She says she will do nothing until I am returned to her.”





	the dark wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Written for femslash100's drabble tag 5, using the prompt "Game of Thrones: Daenerys/Sansa – Hades and Persephone" as requested by FreshBrains. The title is taken from the novel "The Dark Wife" by Sarah Diemer, which is a wonderful retelling of this myth. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Bran came with a message,” Sansa stands in the throne room, ringing her hands together. She looks as if she may cry and it breaks Daenerys’ heart. “He told me that our mother is allowing the mortals to starve. She says she will do nothing until I am returned to her.”

Daenerys pats the throne beside her. “Would you sit with me, Sansa?”

Sansa does, putting her hands in her lap.

“Now, what do you wish to do?” Daenerys asks, for the Queen of the Underworld would give Sansa anything she wished.

“Though I have come to love you,” Sansa says. “I will not lie to you. I miss my family, and my garden, the warmth of the sun, the snow. I do not want anyone to die for me, even mere mortals, but I know my mother and she will do whatever it takes to bring me home.”

“I understand. Your mother loves you,” Daenerys doesn't remember her mother. She wishes she had more family than a brother who controls the universe and sees her as little more than dirt beneath his shoe. “Not as I love you, but…so, you wish to return?”

“If I return,” Sansa chews on her lip. “I fear I may never see you again.”

Daenerys thinks for a second. She whispers into the air and a pomegranate appears in her outstretched hand. “If you eat from this, you will have to stay with me for half of the year.”

Without hesitation, Sansa bites.


End file.
